<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I had to apply the pressure cause you my hidden treasure by Masked_Murderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078575">I had to apply the pressure cause you my hidden treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Murderer/pseuds/Masked_Murderer'>Masked_Murderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, F/F, Hand Jobs, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Murderer/pseuds/Masked_Murderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy holidays! You naughty readers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cheers to another boring fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I had to apply the pressure cause you my hidden treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own a phone, a laptop... I don’t own anything as yet.. I’ve been super busy at work.. not like I get paid. Anyways I finally got to my cousin’s today and typed this terrible piece. I love you all!</p><p>Oh yeah, all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her cock pulsated in her pants, already hard just thinking about Lena. She couldn’t wait to leave work and get to her apartment, so they could enjoy themselves on video call.</p><p>Yes, a video call. Why? Because, they couldn’t meet up often. Why’s that? Kara was busy with work and Lena, well Lena was occupied  by school. Kara’s  madly in love with a seventeen year old girl ; it wasn’t as if she’s that older, she’s just twenty two.</p><p>Her and Lena had met about 5 months ago at a club. It was the girl’s birthday, so she and her friends were celebrating, drinking and dancing. That’s when Kara saw her, she watched as she moved to the beat of the music, in perfect rhythm. The way her hips swayed and that ass, it was calling her name.</p><p>Kara had  approached her, danced with her and offered to buy Lena and her friends drinks. Well one thing lead to another and they ended up having sex, in the club. They exchanged number after, started getting to know each other and that’s when Kara found out that Lena was a student.</p><p>It didn’t bother Kara though, she was all in, Lena’s age didn’t matter to her, neither did hers to Lena. They started dating, secretly of course. Things are going pretty well, but they hardly got to spend time with each other.</p><p>Kara didn’t  have any privacy at her and Alex’s apartment. And  if they do get the opportunity, Sam, Lena’s best friend had to be there.</p><p>Sometimes it felt as if Sam was trying to cock block her. They never got along well.</p><p>She checked her watched, finally time to leave, she packed her stuffs up and rushed into the elevator. She literally ran from CatCo directly to her apartment.</p><p>She discarded her clothing as soon as she entered the  small  apartment that she and Alex shared. She headed to her bedroom, wearing just a sports bra and boxers. She took out her laptop and turned it on then flopped onto the floor mattress. After that she called  Lena, giving her cock a soft squeeze.</p><p>……………….</p><p>Lena smiled at her laptop screen when she saw Kara’s photo pop up. She blushed as she accepted the call.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hey baby.” Kara’s attractive voice came from the speakers. Kara moved away from the laptop, so she can get a good look at her. She bit her lips, as she saw Kara’s half naked frame, lean muscles, abs and her hard cock straining against her boxers.</p><p>“ Wow, we haven’t even started yet. And you’re already as hard as a rock.” She teased.</p><p>“You make me this hard.” Kara groaned. She pulled her boxers down, freeing her aching cock. The sight of it made Lena wet.</p><p>In no time she stripped out of her school uniform, she sat in the centre of her bed. Legs spread widely apart, she settled her laptop between them, letting Kara get the perfect view of herself.</p><p>“You’re a so beautiful.” Kara said, pure admiration in her tone. “The next time I see you, I’m going to wrap my arms around you, kiss you, and never let you go.”</p><p>“I’d rather have my pussy wrap around your cock.” She replied seductively, smirking at Kara. But then bit back a moan when  precum emanated from the tip of Kara’s cock.</p><p>Her hand moved to her pussy, gathering some of the wetness there. “Look at me Kara.” She lifted her hand and displayed the fingers covered with her liquid to her. “Look at what you to to me.” Her hand went back to her pussy, she began playing with herself.</p><p>“I wanna fuck you so hard.” Kara stated, she clasped her cock and began jerking it off. “You want my cock baby?”</p><p>“YES! Fuck me  hard Kara, I want it.” Lena declared, as she slid two fingers into her pussy. “I want it so bad, destroy my tight pussy.” She moaned breathlessly.</p><p>“I’ll beat your pussy up and make you keep coming back.” </p><p>Lena smacked her pussy. “Yes Kara you beat it up.” She moaned.</p><p>They kept focused on each other. Kara was so turned on by the way Lena looked, she got one smoking hot girlfriend.</p><p>Kara’s started to stroke her cock faster, as Lena quickened her fingering pace. They came at the same time, moaning each other’s name, relieved and exhausted.</p><p>“I miss you so much Lee. I can’t wait to see you this Thursday , have came up with your sneak out plan?.” Kara smiled.</p><p>“I miss you even more.” Lena whined. “And yes, I do have a plan. Don’t you worry about that, I’ve gotta visit the kids at the orphanage, so I’ll have a reason to be returning at campus late.”</p><p>“Great! I just really want to see you Lee.” She said pouting.</p><p>As Lena was about to reply, the room door bursted open, there entered Sam.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god!” Sam whisper yelled. “That’s the freaking second time for this week.”</p><p>“Kara bye!” Lena slammed her laptop shut and reached for her clothing with haste.</p><p>Kara watched as the call disconnected, she looked down at her half dead cock. “Well, I’m glad I hadn’t started round two.” She groaned, dropping onto her mattress.</p><p>……………………………..</p><p>After visiting the orphanage, she and Sam made their way to the movie theatre. “I can’t believe I let you trick me into being yet another third wheel, for like the millionth time.” Sam complained. She was annoyed and Lena wasn’t even listening to her.</p><p>Lena spotted Kara and head over to her direction, she gripped Sam’s arm, trying to contain her excitement. She was wet and happy.</p><p>Kara was waiting at the entrance for Lena. She saw her and Sam, not surprising but sad. Sam glared at her as they approached her, so she focused her attention on her girlfriend.</p><p>Lena’s  in one of Kara’s hoodie and a mini skirt. She looks so freaking adorable and sexy.  Kara couldn’t keep the smile of her smile. </p><p>When they reached her, Kara gave Sam a fist bump and turned to Lena. “Hey you.” She bit her lip and looked into her eyes.</p><p>“Kara.” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper, her cheeks were rose pink. She lowered her head, avoiding Kara’s gaze. She was always so weak around Kara.</p><p>Sam stared at Lena and shook her head, trying to hold in her laughter. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. What happened to the freak from the other day?” She teased.</p><p>Kara tipped Lena’s chin up. “I’ve already got us tickets. The movie starts in a few minutes and I was hoping to get a head start.” She took Lena’s hand, and lead her inside.</p><p>“No way.” Sam stated as she followed them.</p><p>They made their way to the restroom. Kara went in and made sure it was clear. “Alright Sam, you’ll be on lookout.” She said smirking at her. She pulled Lena into the room. </p><p>“You have five minutes.” Sam huffed, leaning her back against the door.</p><p>Kara grabbed the front of Lena’s hoodie, pulling her against her body. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist tightly, her face buried into her neck, inhaling her scent.</p><p>Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her as close as possible, she can feel Kara’s erection pressed against her  belly.</p><p>“I missed you so much.” They said in unison.</p><p>Their lips met in a kiss filled of emotion and desperation. Their teeth knocked and tongue swirled, brushing against each other’s. </p><p>Kara grabbed Lena’s ass and lifted her up, her legs automatically circled Kara’s waist. Their centers grazed, as they started to grind on one another.</p><p>Lena’s hip bucked every time Kara’s denim covered cock rubbed the right spot. Kara kissed all over her neck, groping Lena’s breast through her sweater. Lena became  a moaning mess, her underwear’s soaked.</p><p>Kara’s hands gripped the hem of Lena’s sweater. She attempted to pull it over her head, but stopped when the door burst opened.</p><p>Sam entered with an evil grin on her face. “Time’s up.” She sing-song. She grabbed Lena’s arm and dragged her out of the restroom.</p><p>“Damn you Sam.” Kara said under her breath.</p><p>Sam got some popcorn and soda, for herself. Then they entered the theatre room. </p><p>It only had about 5 persons, due to the shitty movie Kara chose, smart choice for her though. No one focused on them as they went in. Kara and Lena sat in one of the last five rows, whilst Sam went to the seventh, she made a jerking off action before she sat.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and looked away, she took Kara’s hand and entwined their fingers. She was surprised that Kara hadn’t bought anything to eat.</p><p>Kara noticed the weird look Lena was giving her. “What?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m just surprised that you’re not holding a ton of snacks right now.” She said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Kara leaned close to her ear. “I’ve got the perfect snack right next to me though.” She whispered.</p><p>That made the butterflies in Lena’s stomach go crazy. She pressed her thighs together tightly as she started feeling heat pooling between them.</p><p>As soon as the light went down, Kara leaned over and captured Lena’s lips in a hungry kiss. Her tongue invaded Lena’s mouth, licking all around it.</p><p> Their tongues linked, dancing, flexing and soothing each other’s. Lena bit her lip, in return she sucked on her tongue, they both moaned in ecstasy.</p><p>Kara hands move to the hem of her sweater, she pulled it over without interruption this time. She grasped both of Lena’s boobs and gently squeezed them. Then she buried her face between them, drinking in Lena’s alluring scent. She left multiple hickeys on the top of each breast. </p><p>Her hand then moved to Lena’s thighs, roughly pushing them apart. Before she went any further, she unbuttoned her jeans to free her erection. She took Lena’s hand and brought it to her cock.</p><p>Lena’s hand  clasped her shaft and began moving up and down. Kara’s hand quested up her thighs once more, until it got to her wet panties. She moved it aside and dragged her middle finger along Lena’s slit.</p><p>Kara was going to cum soon if Lena continued working wonders with her hand, so she pried her fingers away from her cock. She’s glad she didn’t question it then, so she  concentrated on pleasuring Lena with her fingers.</p><p>She parted the labia and thumbed her clit. Two fingers were placed at Lena’s entrance, gathering wetness before they pressed into her cunt. Lena’s moans were barely heard, thanks to the booming movie audio.</p><p>Her fingers scissored every time they were fully inside and curled when they were sliding out. The motion cause them to hit the right spots in her core. </p><p>After a few more thrusts, Lena’s walls clenched around her fingers. She clamped her thighs together, squeezing Kara’s hand in the process. Her body  trembled as she began releasing her juices.</p><p>Kara connected their lips, as Lena orgasmed, she tried silencing her loud moans. </p><p>“Why did you stop me?” Lena asked, not even giving herself time to recover. </p><p>“I wanted you to cum first.” She answered and it wasn’t a lie. She palmed the back of Lena’s neck. “I want you to suck me off.”</p><p>Lena obeyed, she stood up and went to kneel on the small place in front of Kara. She took hold of Kara’s cock and wasted no time taking it into her mouth. </p><p>Her head bobbed, teeth grazed Kara’s shaft. She bit the head of her cock softly and swiped her tongue between the tip, enjoying the taste of  precum.</p><p>Kara stilled Lena’s head and thrusted her cock in and out of her mouth. She was getting closer and closer to her climax, she wanted to break in Lena’s mouth.</p><p>After a few deep thrusts, she climaxed. She held Lena’s head in place and discharged all of her semen into her mouth.</p><p>“Swallow those kids.” She moaned, rubbing the top of Lena’s head.</p><p>Lena swatted Kara’s hand away from her head. She sucked hard on the head of her cock, draining her of her seed, not a single drop wasted, she swallowed it all. Lena released Kara’s cock with a pop and took a deep breath.</p><p>Kara felt good to finally relieve some tension, but it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a condom, ripped it open with her teeth and rolled it onto her cock.</p><p>She urged Lena to stand up, turning her so her back was now facing Kara. Her hand went under her skirt, cupping her lace covered pussy. She slid the displeasing garment to the side and pulled Lena down on her cock.</p><p>Lena moaned and clutched the seat in front of her for balance. She leaned forward and arched her back, allowing Kara’s powerful plunges to penetrate her more.</p><p>Kara gripped Lena’s waist hard enough to leave red imprints. Her hips gyrated upwards, her cock rammed deep into Lena’s cunt, sending her over the edge.</p><p>Lena’s cunt contracted around Kara’s cock, gripping and squeezing her it hard, she barely got to move it. Kara grasped Lena’s hair with on hand and pulled her upright, so she was now firmly sitting on Kara’s lap.</p><p>She bounced on her, rolling her hips with each drop. Kara’s hand move around her to her clit and circled the little bundle of nerves. Lena’s thighs quivered when she orgasmed. Her walls trapped Kara’s condom covered cock and coated it with her fluids. </p><p>Kara made a few forceful thrusts, pleasure flowed throughout every part of Kara’s body. Her cock throbbed as cum erupted from it and emptied into the condom. She groaned and buried her face in Lena’s hair.</p><p> Lena got up from Kara’s lap, she fixed her underwear and skirt, then sat back in her correct seat. Pulling  her sweater on,  she relaxed into the seat.</p><p>When Kara recuperated from her orgasm. She took the condom off and stuffed it along with the wrapper into her pocket. She set her cock back into her pants, zipped up her fly and adjusted her belt. </p><p>There were a few minutes left for the movie so she threw an arm around Lena’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. They cuddled and exchanged light kisses.</p><p>When the credits started rolling up, the lights came on again. They saw another couple hurriedly fixing their clothing.</p><p>“Seems like we weren’t the only ones getting dirty.” She mumbled, bumping Lena’s shoulder, they both broke into a shriek of laughter. Which was heard by Sam, who looked  at them with a frown on her face.</p><p>Kara pointed at the couple, Sam glanced towards where she was pointing. A guy was standing, his ass exposed, trying to pull his pants up.  </p><p>Sam turned back to them with a disgusted look on her face. That was it, she couldn’t be in this sex filled room anymore. She motioned for them to leave. The all got up and swiftly made their way out of the theatre.</p><p>Outside was cold and lonely. It had a few people here and there but the area’s so empty. Well it was Thursday after all.</p><p>“I am not doing this again.” Sam claimed in all serious. And it was not the first time she said it. </p><p>Lena pouted. “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“I do!” </p><p>Kara pouted now. “Really?” She asked, with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Yes! Oh my god not… Arghh  not two pouts.” Sam groaned. “Fine.” She huffed in defeat. “Come on, bring it in you horny teenagers. Group hug.” She softly  smiled at them.</p><p>She held her arms opened for Kara and Lena. She suddenly thought about what the two were doing in whilst the movie was showing. Her eyes widened in realization, she shoved both of them away, before the hug could’ve happened.</p><p>“Hold the fuck up, not after whatever sexcapade you two were on just now. Gross.” She said backing away.</p><p>“It’s getting late, we have to get back soon.” Lena stated sadly, pulling the hood of her sweater over her head. She enfolded Kara.</p><p>“I’m really glad I got to see you.” She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and nestled in the slope of her neck. She left soft kisses on her neck, chin, jaw, until she reached her lips. </p><p>The kiss was so gentle, full of genuine love and emotion. They separated after what felt like the shortest minutes of their lives. </p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>“For now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Christ! You two act like  you won’t ever see each other again. You guys literally video chat every night.” Sam took hold of Lena’s hand and pulled her away from Kara. </p><p>Kara stood there, smiling and waving them goodbye. God she was so freaking in love with Lena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>